Taking Care Of A Sick Twi'lek
by Pastelteacup
Summary: Kanan takes this rare opportunity to take care of a sick Hera. I wrote this for Space Married Week that's going on on Tumblr


Kanan knew Hera was sick. She may be able to hide her coughing in her room, with it being soundproof, but it echoed throughout the ship as she steered ship started rocking as Hera had another one of her coughing fits. Trying to make his way towards Hera, Kanan lost his balance a few times along the way. He clumsily entered the cockpit.

"Hera you need to take it easy for a few days. You're going to end up crashing the ship"

"What are you talking about Kanan I'm fine" Hera cleared her throat trying to hide a cough that was starting to develop.

Raising one eyebrow, he looked at the back of her head while leaning on the door way. Hera sighed she knew better than to lie to a Jedi.

Kanan took his seat in the co-pilot chair, slouching slightly, putting a hand on her forehead. His facial feature changed from smug to concern, as he removed his hand.

"Really Kanan I'm fine it's just a cold" Hera sniffled, keeping her eyes to the afternoon sky.

She sounded so congested and exhausted Kanan frowned, knowing that she wouldn't take a break from her cause to take care of herself. He pressed a button on the comm ordering Chopper to come to the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked.

"You'll see"

He knew Hera would probably be against his plan he had in store for her, but it was the only way for her to get better quicker.

A few minutes later Chopper arrived making various grunts waving his mechanical arms around in a fit, apparently, Kanan had interrupted his intense game of Sabacc with Zeb. Kanan got up from his chair and put a hand on top of Chopper trying to ease the droid.

"Whoa, easy Chopper calm down! I need you to mind the ship while I take care of Hera"

"I'm sorry you'll do what now?" Hera asked turning her chair towards the two, her voice becoming foggy.

Chopper faced Hera making more, less angry, mechanical sounds clearly concerned on what was wrong with her.

"Relax Chop, it's just a cold" Hera assured him.

"Just put the ship on auto-pilot to Lothal and Chopper will keep watch" Kanan instructed.

"Kanan, aren't you forgetting you promised Ezra you would do some Jedi training with him" She rubbed at her temple. A headache was starting to form.

_great just what I need to add to the sickness. She thought._

Kanan placed a hand on the back of her seat while leaning over Hera. His fingers pressed gently on the controls putting the Ghost on auto pilot. Hera looked up at him with a frustrated sigh she was too exhausted to fight with him.

"I asked Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper to help him with some of his training" Kanan replied, putting his hand out to Hera. Judging by her face, she obviously did not like that answer.

"Dear, he needs to learn more than just batting his lightsaber around"  
Hera said, taking his hand.

Pulling her from her chair he added. "And he will as soon as you feel better. Now go to bed and I'll make you some stew"

"Aye,aye captain" Hera sarcastically said, saluting Kanan before heading to her room.

Kanan rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

Hera changed into some comfortable clothing, gray sweatpants and a black tank top, taking off her head gear and gloves. Looking at herself in the mirror she noticed she looked as awful as she felt. Her face was pale green with hints of red on her cheeks from her fever and her nose. Her Lekku drooped and her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. There was a knock on the door Hera pushed the button beside it to let Kanan in. In his hands was a tray occupied with a box of tissues,medicine, a glass of water, and stew. Hera smiled warmly at Kanan as he placed the tray on her nightstand.

"Good thing we had enough credits to get some supplies today." Kanan grinned.

Hera seemed worried spending their hard earned credits on something so simple as a cold, but Kanan reassured her that they got everything on her list before buying extra things.

"Thanks dear you don't have to stay I'll just be sleeping most of the time anyways." Hera yawned.

she walked towards her bed getting into it in an upright position.

"Aw, what's the matter don't want me watching you sleep?" Kanan asked, shaking two pills out of the medicine bottle into his hand and giving them to Hera. Popping them into her mouth, she quickly took a gulp of water.

"Though, it would be nice if someone as hansom as yourself watched over me." Hera giggled motioning with her index finger for Kanan to lean closer. She reached over to play with his goatee trying to twirl the short strands of hair.

Kanan looked in shocked at the unexpected affection Hera suddenly was displaying. She was clearly delirious. He gently took her hand and placed it at her side.

"Okay, eat your stew before it gets cold." Kanan said trying hard not to enjoy this moment. Hera was rarely this affectionate towards him,yes,she did stroke his goatee once before, but that was a totally different situation in which she was being sassy. Placing the tray on Hera's lap she looked at him disappointed.

"You're not going to feed me?" She asked her eyes growing big.

Kanan sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed. He only hoped that those pills that she took would take effect soon. He wasn't use to Hera being so needy, but then again Hera rarely got sick, so he figured this would be his once in a lifetime chance to take care of her. Grabbing the spoon he scooped up the contents in the bowl. Leaning towards the spoon he gently blew on it before guiding it into Hera's mouth. She coughed after getting it down causing Kanan to panic a little.

He continued feeding Hera more carefully, as she talked in riddles and more nonsense,till there was only a small puddle of broth in the bowl. Blinking slowly she was starting to feel fatigued. She grabbed a tissue clearing her nose from excess mucus. Content with being able to breathe through both her nostrils, for the time being, slowly she drifted off to sleep. Kanan smiled placing the bowl on the tray and taking it off Hera's lap. He left the tissues and medicine bottle on the nightstand and quietly took the tray into the kitchen. Sabine was there working on one of her masterpieces.

"How's Hera doing?" Sabine asked, looking up from her work.

"She's doing much better now that's she resting" Kanan replied, putting the tray in the sink.

"She's pretty lucky to have a guy like you taking care of her" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well when you've known someone for as long as I've known Hera you realize how special that person is to you. She's taken care of me plenty of time in the past, now it's my turn" Kanan smirked.

"Aw, that's so cute I'm slowly starting to lose my lunch." Sabine continued painting. She really wasn't much of the hopeless romantic type.

Kanan walked off to the bathroom to grab a washcloth from the cabinet. He soaked it in cold water squeezing the extra water from it. Walking back to Hera's room he heard her lightly snoring laying on her back. Kanan laughed quietly to himself. He kissed Hera's forehead, noticing her fever had gone down a bit, before putting the cold cloth on her. She mumbled something in her sleep making him grin. Taking his boots and armor off, he cuddled in the covers with Hera massaging her clammy hand as he whispered to her

"And you're my beautiful space wife." He softly squeezes her hand before nodding off to sleep.


End file.
